Weekend Woes
by wildnaturexx
Summary: AU. Let's check out what the ASL brothers and Law were up to this weekend. Can they go one weekend without truble? Involves family humor and fluff.


**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this one-shot about the ASL and our beloved Law. Belated Happy Birthday to you sexy beast!**

* * *

 **Weekend** **Woes**

* * *

He did not have any big plans for the weekend. He was only planning of taking Bepo for a walk and buying him some new things to use. Cora-san wouldn't be back for two days anyway. Good thing, he gave Law some cash to spend while he's away. He was sitting at his kitchen eating his breakfast which consisted of coffee and a couple of onigiri. He was disturbed out of his bliss rather abruptly when his phone started ringing. Sighing, he checked who it might be. He wasn't kind of surprised when it turned out to be one of his cousins. _What does this brat want now?_ He casually ignored it; he thought it might just be about something ridiculous. After the nth call, Law had hoped the brat had given up. The thought was quickly dismissed when their home phone rang. Rubbing his temples, he finally decided to answer the damn phone. It was early morning and he did not want to risk annoying his neighbors over the unending ringing of their telephone.

"Torao! You should come over now! We're gonna play video games. We got Pirate Warriors. Oh, we have Left 4 Dead too. You love this stuff, right?"

"I cannot join you today Luffy-ya. I'll be taking Bepo for a walk and buy him so new things."

"But Bepo's already here! Say hi Bepo." Law raised an eyebrow at that. He perfectly remembered locking the room of his pet last night to solely prevent his cousins from breaking in and taking his pet.

"Wha-" Law croaked out but immediately stopped himself.

A lot of rambling may be going on in the background, but Law could always recognize his pet's barking. It seemed locking up the room, like his previous attempts, wasn't enough for his cousins.

"Shishishi. See! Ace helped me get him out when we checked your house awhile back. He said you probably won't come if we didn't take him then. So come on! It'll be fun!"

"You did not just use my pet as bait you brats." He could hear laughing from the other side of the line.

Law's irritation went up a notch but stated, "Fine."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Law knew he shouldn't have answered the phone or even entertained his cousin. He knew perfectly well how much trouble the three could make when they have time to be together especially during weekends. Law wished he wouldn't be forced to do something out of his will today. But something told him he will.

He changed his shirt, checked a few things and was out the door in a few minutes. The drive to his cousins' wasn't that very long; they lived by the next suburb. He prepared himself for whatever he might be dealing with when he arrives at the house of the trio or when he spends his day with them.

Before he could even push the doorbell of the house, the youngest of the three had already pried the door open and was brightly beaming at him.

"Torao's here! Pirate Warrior was so cool. They have almost every character in the series."

While the strawhat-wearing boy was talking non-stop about the games, Law let himself inside. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Luffy quickly returning to their game place. He looked around searching for the only one he wanted to see. But the dog was already running at him. Law had a fond look on his face when he petted his dog, uncaring about his surroundings and focused on giving his attention to Bepo.

That was when another cousin of his spoke up.

"Apologies for taking him without your permission. Ace was very insistent on taking him with us." Sabo had a sheepish look on his face. But Law could see that he was pleased his cousin came over.

"Tch. I'm already used to you three taking anything from my house whenever you like, Sabo-ya." Law exclaimed. The blond rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

And the oldest of the three finally made his appearance. Ace plopped one of his elbows on one of Sabo's shoulders with a laid-back stance. He had a cocky and a teasing look on his face when he greeted his cousin.

"You actually came over, Torao! Hahahah. Can't be away from your pet for a couple of hours?" Ace teased, smirking.

"Shut up, Ace-ya. Who knows what you three will do to him if I'm not around." Law retorted.

"Relax, Trafalgar. Luffy is rather fond of your dog so we're taking good care of him, isn't that right Bepo?"

Upon hearing his name, the dog bounced out of Law's arms and went to paw at Ace's legs instead. Ace crouched down and petted the dog with ease. Law was surprised to see his cousin handling his dog so easily.

"Well, l'll be preparing some _after-breakfast_ snacks. You guys go ahead and set-up the other console." Sabo informed the other two. Shortly after, he called out for Law and asked him what he wanted for the snacks.

"I'd like some juice. I was just finishing breakfast when you guys called."

Ace had already ran to their game room chasing after Bepo. Law shortly after them. He had gone here a couple of times before and it was nice to know their game room was still in one piece. Not that he cared if they managed to burn the place down; it wouldn't be that surprising to him.

He could hear the siblings argue about what to play first the moment he entered their game room. Law would always admire their game collections but would never admit it of course. He loved video games as much as his cousins did. It was nice to have when he takes breaks from studying. The trio had a huge collection of video games and consoles in the room. It was neatly arranged in a shelf along with a few action figures. _Sabo's idea, probably._ The room also had a massive couch full of blankets and pillows and in front of it was an LED television.

"Torao! We're gonna play Left 4 Dead first. You can pick your controller here!" Luffy beamed. They had started with a team of three; his cousins informing him that they would just reset the game when Sabo finished preparing snacks.

In a few minutes, Sabo was back with sandwiches, chips, canned bottles of juices, and of course family favorite, meat. He ducked at the entrance of the door when a pillow went flying at him. He yelled at his youngest sibling.

"Luffy! Watch where you're throwing things! Or no meat for you."

"Sorry Sabo!" Luffy exclaimed, unfazed. Sabo had put the snacks in front of the group and asked them to reset the game now so he could join.

"Alright. Let me join now."

Like Luffy had stated before, they played Left 4 Dead first.

The group was midway into finishing the game when Luffy was caught by a zombie. Ace insisted that he should just do better the next game rather than coming back for him because it could endanger the whole team, of course this resulted in a pissed off Luffy.

"You always leave me behind me, Ace! I always come back for you, you bastard!" Luffy yelled at his older brother, a giant pout forming on his face.

"Geez, it's just a game Lu. You can always do better time."

But Ace could never leave his baby brother in such a state. After they finished their mission on the game, he had suggested that they change games claiming that it had gone boring and stuff. But the two older boys knew it was because of Luffy. Sabo smiled at the thought and agreed with him. Law wanted to complain but thought he didn't really have a choice in the matter when it was already concerning Luffy.

Ace picked Mario Kart for their next game knowing that Luffy usually wins this game. The strawhat wearer cheered and beamed at his older brother, proudly exclaiming that he would win every time on this one. After an hour or so, he actually proved his claims, having his fourth win in a row now.

"Shishishi. I'm kicking all your butts. You guys suck at this huh!" Luffy retorted, pleased with himself. He was winning against Law AND his brothers. He thought that should count for something.

"I think my controller's broken." Law voiced out his irritation. He knew he couldn't beat his cousins on Mario Kart. He would always go last when they play it.

"Hahaha. What a lame excuse! Not our fault you can't drive straight. Ah, must be the reason you can't get girls so you stick to your dog." Ace buffed, laughing.

"If you just didn't change the game. Well, not my fault you can't resist giving in to your brother's whims." Law talked back. He knew both brothers have a soft spot for the youngest that it already became a habit of his to use it against them, especially against the freckled one.

Sabo chuckled, knowing full well that Ace couldn't actually counter that. He was ready to go between the two though, just in case a fight instigated.

Three hours had passed since they started playing. The older brothers decided that it was time to break Luffy's winning streak so they switched games to FIFA. Now, Law had been waiting for this one. He sucked at Mario Kart but he could hold his own on this game. And when his friends come over, he would always play it with them. Lately, he was given lots of praises for his improved performance on the game. He couldn't wait to show it to his cousins.

Ace and Law were so into the game that they didn't even notice Luffy's whining. But Sabo had heard it loud and clear.

"Why doesn't it go the way I want it to! Ugh! I think my controller's broken! I can't kick butt like this!" Luffy with scrunched up face, whined.

Sabo sighed. His younger brother wasn't enjoying the game once again, and it was his job to fix that. Like a good big brother would do, he let his younger brother have his controller.

"Let me see that, Lu." Luffy turned at his brother upon hearing his name. He handed the controller over, watching his brother wide-eyed. Sabo didn't see anything wrong with the controller when he checked and played it. He thought it must have been just Luffy's temper. He was being too whiny lately. Ever since his brothers got home, he would always pester them with things. He constantly wanted their attention on him. Sabo thought college schoolworks must have been what brought this on. Both the older brothers were barely home every week; they were either finishing projects or reports at school or at their friends' places. This left Luffy alone most of the time. He had assured them that he would be fine because he got a lot of friends to be with but he still missed his brothers a lot. They couldn't really blame him if he wanted their attention whenever they're home.

Sabo decided to just switch controllers for Luffy to fully enjoy the game and not worry about his controller.

"Really? You're the best, Sabo! Shishishi." Luffy smiled so bright and practically jumped, settling himself at Sabo's lap.

Sabo didn't mind. He also wanted to spend time with his brothers more than anything. With that, he thought of an idea. He whispered to Luffy that they should just tag team to defeat Ace and Law. Luffy giggled and immediately agreed, pleased that his brother wanted to team up with him.

"Go get them, Lu! We can't let some grumpy people win now, can we? Hahaha"

"What the hell, Sabo?" Ace voiced out his irritation, sending glares at his brothers. He was struggling to keep up now with his brothers and Law on the same team.

"Shishishi. Yeah!" Luffy beamed.

"You cheaters." Law retorted but was also enjoying tormenting Ace. _You let the others' taunting get into you, you lose. But my dear cousin, Ace, doesn't know that of course._ Law thought he would help the other two to also get back to Ace for what he had said earlier.

Just when all of them was into the heat of the game, Law smelled something burning. And before he could even tell it to his cousins, they heard a low explosion and a puff of black smoke come out of the back of the television.

The brothers stilled for a moment, confused of what had happened. It was Luffy who broke the silence.

"I think the TV broke." Law rolled his eyes, so much for his cousin stating the obvious.

"That must be it."

"What?!" Ace snapped at him, ever more confused.

"I smelled something burning just a while back before it exploded." Law replied.

"Why didn't you say so!" Sabo yelled at him.

Law sighed, and proceeded on explaining.

"I was gonna tell you, but the TV was quicker." he continued with a look that obviously said he didn't care at all. But seeing the look on his cousins' faces, he smirked.

"Look, you guys can just ask for another one from your Grandpa." He smirked even more. "You know, Garp." And he did it. The moment he said the words Grandpa and Garp, it had an incredible effect on them. Their faces were decorated with expression beyond panic especially Luffy since he was the one who had the most trainings from their Grandpa. Law loved torturing the trio in moments like these.

"You sadistic bastard!" Ace was on his feet, ready to tackle him. But Sabo managed to hold him back. He glared at Ace and glanced at Luffy. He was grateful the hothead understood the message very well. They needed to calm the youngest and the best thing to do was to remain calm themselves and be there for him. Losing their temper and be in a moment of panic weren't gonna do good for them.

"I'm gonna check the back of the TV. I hope its not something beyond repair." Sabo said and then glanced at Ace. _Go keep an eye on Luffy._ Ace didn't need to be told twice.

"Hey Lu. It's alright. We'll handle this. We won't let Gramps hurt you." Ace ruffled his brother's unruly hair.

"I think, it was just a short-circuit. We can let someone take a closer look though if I wasn't able to see some more damages. I think Franky's not yet home from vacation so we should check the city for repair shops." Sabo informed them.

"Why did it break in the first place?" Law asked.

Luffy was doing good now with his brothers on his side. So he answered him.

"Well, we were playing all night. The only time we took a break was when we checked your house for a few minutes."

"It's you guys' fault then. I have nothing to do with it. You tell your grandpa that. Later." He turned to make his leave but was stopped when all three of them yelled at him.

"You ass! How selfish are you?! You played too."

"Yeah, Ace is right. And we gave you food."

"Well technically, just a drink Lu. Not food. But that's not the point!" Sabo took a deep breath and continued.

"You should at least help Torao. I mean, I know where you're coming from but c'mon dude." Sabo requested.

Law sighed, he supposed Cora-san wouldn't be too happy to know that he just left his cousins in misery when in fact he joined in and played some games too.

He finally gave in. He knew something bad was bound to happen whenever he joins them anyway.

"Alright. Fine. I supposed I could lend you guys some money. You can just pay me back when you can."

Ace fished out a 20 out of his pockets. Luffy saw this and did the same, but ended up with nothing and suddenly his big pout was back.

"Ugh. I've got nothing here, Ace!" He complained to his older brother.

"It's alright Lu. We've got you covered. Right, Sabo?"

"Uhh.. Actually, I also have none." He laughed embarrassingly. He was completely broke from his recent trip to complete a documentary project.

Ace's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it, the responsible one out of the two of them actually managed to spend all of his money, when they were supposed to keep some for when they get home to Luffy. He closed his eyes, it was his turn to sigh now and do his job as the oldest. He could understand Sabo, after all he also spent all his money for projects last week.

"Okay. We should look for a repair shop first. We make them take a look at it then ask for the cost of it all. After that, let's try to find some quick-money jobs in the city, you know those which pay daily or are short-staffed for the moment." Ace exclaimed and then turned to Law.

"So, are you gonna help us or not?"

"Didn't I already tell you that I will? Here." He took his wallet from his pocket and fished out a hundred bucks.

"The repair shouldn't cost more than a hundred if it was just from a short-circuit. I could drive you guys around the city. That's all I can do." Law finished.

"That's good enough, Torao. Thanks." Sabo politely thanked his cousin. Luffy followed his brother's actions.

"Shishishi. Thanks Torao!" His wide grin was decorating his face.

* * *

They started from the high-end area, in the hopes that they would find a more than decent repair shop there. But found nothing. They were able to find one in the backstreets though. The shop looked like it could use some new paint or repair itself but the machines inside and the people were good and friendly enough.

"I can repair it just fine. I just need to replace some circuits cuz some of 'em got burned. Nothing beyond repair. You can get in three days cuz it's in a queue. You can check Franky's but I doubt he's back yet." He pointed at the line of the appliances lined up along the wall of the shop. There sure were a lot.

"Ah! Franky's not back until next week. He really wants to take his time." Luffy told the mechanic cheerfully. When he saw the confusion on the old man's face, he proudly told him he was his friend.

When Ace was about to ask for the cost of the repair, his phone went off. He was obviously irritated but excused himself to answer it. Sabo stepped forward and was about to take over but was stopped when Ace shouted.

"Gramps?!"

The other two went wide-eyed, as they felt shiver ran down their spine.

"How are you doing? He he he." Ace answered rather politely, which caused the person on the other line to suspect something. But he shrugged it off of course, thinking that his grandson just improved his attitude towards him.

"Oh Ace! How are my grandsons doing? You better tell the other two to prepare a feast. You can ask Makino for help. Cuz I'm coming tomorrow. Bwahaha!" Before Ace could complain and tell him to not go home yet, the line went dead.

"What?! NO!" He turned his horror-stricken face to his brothers, immediately informing them of yet another problem.

"He's coming home tomorrow."

Law couldn't help the smile forming on his face. He was enjoying this now. What better way to spend the weekend than see his cousins suffer and lose themselves. Ace caught this and reprimanded him.

"Bastard! You're enjoying this, aren't you? Wait til I tell Corazon about this!"

Law's smile slipped off of his face quicker than it formed.

"I'm already helping you, what else do you want bastard?"

"Ace." Sabo called his name with the most stern tone he could muster to tell his brother this is not the time to be picking fights with their cousin. Ace closed his eyes, sighing deeply and pulling himself together. He then went and asked the mechanic for the cost.

"Old man, how much does it cost for all of that?"

"A hundred and twenty would be okay."

"And what if we want to have it finished tomorrow?"

"Eh? I already told you it's in queue."

"I know but we need to have it tomorrow already."

"Fine, you can add a hundred bucks if you want it done tomorrow. That's all I can offer. I'd be in trouble with my other customers too, you know."

Ace gritted his teeth. They didn't have that much money. Law lent them a hundred and Ace got a twenty, it would have been enough if they didn't need it at home the next day because surely their grandpa would beat them up should he realize they broke a television in the house. And he hit hard. _Guess we've got no choice but to find jobs._ He negotiated with the mechanic and already paid half to ensure the repair, and told him that they'll be back later to give the other half. The old man agreed and was already out to find some circuits for the television.

"Alright, you guys. We have no choice but to find jobs. We still need a hundred bucks. There's four of us-" Ace started but was cut off by his cousin.

"Whoa. Four of us? I already lent you money you idiots."

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough Torao." Luffy chipped this time, like it should have been obvious. Otherwise, they wouldn't be looking for jobs, right?

"Like that's still my problem."

"Either you help us or feel sorry for your dog. C'mon bud. Just this once." Ace retorted. Although he didn't mean the dog part, Law clearly took it the wrong way.

"You ass, you're the worst." Before Law could tackle Ace, Sabo went between the two.

"He's joking Torao. Cmon, we won't bug you after this."

"Yeah! Help us! I'd really take care of Bepo, if you do." Luffy told him, he would really really take care of his dog, he promised that to himself.

"For the third time today, FINE. You asses owe me a lot for this."

The three brightened when they heard his words. They started going places to find jobs for each of them. They almost gave up when they found no shop who needs some help for the day, but was relieved when Ace informed them that his friend Marco had a friend who needs help in his shop.

"Found one shop guys. They needed like a five people cuz almost all their staff caught some sort of cold. But four is fine. Let's get going."

Law had never been more angry with himself. Why did he even answer the phone earlier? Why did he even go to their place? Why did he even agree on helping them?

Because of all the places where they could get a job, they found a bakery. A bakery, a shop which makes and sells bread. His fuse could explode any minute now. But he'll be a man and live up to his words. He thought that was it. But what more? He was assigned over the counter, where he would be near the bread and smell it. _I'd hit these idiots later, harder than their grandpa would. They really ruined my weekend._

After a few couple of hours of bread, coffee, bratty customers and lots of girls who kept coming back, they finally had a hundred bucks to add to their payment. Ace, Sabo and Luffy worked for a few more hours so they could pay Law for the money he lent.

The next day, all was well. Garp didn't even notice anything wrong with the television in their game room when he insisted on watching a movie with his grandsons.

* * *

The next weekend..

"Ace! Sabo! Do you think Law's free? Maybe he can come over and play video games with us again. He looked like he was enjoying it really well last time."

"I don't think he wants to see us just yet, Lu. We made him put up with a lot of stuff last weekend remember?" His blond brother answered.

"Yeah, but can I atleast try? Pleaseeeee" Luffy looked at his older brothers, his puppy dog eyes already on.

Ace looked away, he knew he would be submissive once Luffy did that while Sabo only chuckled, ruffling Luffy's hair.

"Fine, just ask him. Okay? Do not force him. Understand?" Ace told his brother very clearly to make sure Luffy understands it.

"Okay! Shishishi."

With the third ring of the phone, Law picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Torao! It's Luffy! Do you-"

"I do not know anyone named Luffy. Good bye."

Even though the line already went dead, Luffy still managed to croak out an "Oh."

 _Cocky brats thinking I'd go in there again. Tch._

* * *

 **How was it? :D**

 **Anyways, I would like to apologize to those who are waiting for the next chapter of The Pirates are Otherworldly. My laptop crashed yesterday and I wasn't able to have it repaired yet. My friends told me it might be a hard drive problem cuz I can't open it anymore. :(((( I have already written two advance chapters for TPAO but now I don't know if I can still retrieve it. I'll just write it again. I'll do my best but please be patient. I wrote this one on my iPad so yeah. x**


End file.
